girl_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Earning money
Pavlovsk: * Ask your mother for money -> Talk to your mother in the kitchen of your apartment. Relationship must be 80 or greater. She will give you 150 rubles if your grades are 70 or greater (300 rubles if your grades are 90 or greater). Decreases relationship by 1 and can only be done once per day. * Ask your stepfather for money -> He needs to be in the living room in order for you to ask him, but your relationship needs to be REALLY good with him -> Payout depends, 200-300 rubles, if you are successful. * Work as a cleaning lady -> Go to the clinic and ask for a job. 50 rubles for 1:00 hour work, once a day * Work as a cleaning lady -> Go to the train station and into the office and ask for a job. 250 rubles for 2:00 hours work, once a day. You can also talk to Vera when cleaning the women's restroom. * Work as a maid -> Go to the hotel and talk to the receptionist and ask about the job, then go to Administration between noon and 2pm. 375 rubles plus tips (which increase the longer you've been doing the job) for 2-3 hours work, once a day. * Hotel > Work as a Maid: there can be a random event in which the PC can spy through a keyhole. She gets caught and Pavlin will take her money. When the PC encounters the room again, they can beg Pavlin for their money but he will demand sex. After that he tricks the PC into becoming their whore. Once a day, the PC can ask for "Peacock" at the reception desk to get a generic job. Pavlin will be in the foyer offering additional jobs. * Work at the barbershop -> Go to the barbershop and ask the barber for work. You can work for an hour once a day while the barbershop is open and get 90 rubles. * Deliver mail -> Go to post office and talk to postmaster. 450 rubles for up to 3:00 hours work, Saturday only (and you have to give advance warning if you're going to miss a day). NB. the amount of mail you have to deliver is random; if the bag is full you have to take shortcuts to finish on time which can result in you being robbed (or worse) * Distribute flyers -> Go to the small park. 50 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, as often as you like * Community Center, Ladies' toilet, last stall -> The gloryhole pays 100 rubles for each customer. * Sell trinkets -> Get a job cleaning the train station (see above) and talk to the cashier (Vera) in the women's restroom. She will tell you that you can make good money selling trinkets and baubles when the long distance trains arrive (at 11am and 6pm). You can then go to the warehouse in the city industrial area and buy up to 30 trinkets at 100 rubles each and then sell them at the station for 300 rubles each. You will probably be stopped by police afterwards; it's simplest just to bribe them. After your first sale you can ask your stepfather to let you store more trinkets in his garage. * Gas station -> Wash cars for cash (at 9am to 20pm). 60 rubles for 1:00 hour of work. If PC dresses as a Bimbo, strangers will ask you do do something for money. ** Will not work if semen is over PC's face. * Nikolai -> Refer to Nikolai Volkov (Gopniks) NPC page to get more information. Nikolai can Sell PC's body to people, for a cut. Must have been and stayed in the relationship with Nikolai. * After a dance show the Leader of the Starlets can ask the PC if they don't mind to "stay behind" and help a guy for a price. * Prostitution: If PC's reputation is known as a "prostitute" around the residential area, customers will knock on the PC's apartment (Only in Apartment 19 (Natasha)). Money varies by customer. * Uncle Misha -> Will pay the PC 500 rubles initially then 200 rubles each time the PC visit's his apartment. * For Cursed Schoolgirl playthroughs: becoming a Succubus can be an income source as well. "Losing" an arguement with you Succubus nature while asleep will yield a random amount of money when you wake up. Also, "hunting" at night around the Pavlosk community center will yield money at the end of each successful hunt that does not involve a rapist or mugger. This can be done multiple times each night from 20:00 - approximately 05:00. * Living with the Meynold's could earn you a 10 000 rubles a month Gadyukino * Going here for the first time in a month gives the player 2000 rubles * Between 9.00 and 12.00, a truck will come to collect mushrooms and berries. You can get mushrooms and berries from the forest. City Residential Area: * Sell items on the market -> Go to the marketplace and talk to the owner of the tent with the ad. Daily payout, but earnings depend on how much you sell. Retaining the interest of potential customers would require picking the correct dialogue option according to their age group: ** Teenage boy/teen girl - "Now this is very fashionable" ** Middle-aged man/woman - "This item is very high quality and reliable" ** Old man/grandma - "You'll find this very reasonable ** Young man/girl - "That is so you" * Work in a café -> Go to the café and speak to the owner. Monthly payday, payout depends on the amount of days you showed up. You get to keep any tips you make. You can either work on the market or the café, but not both. If you wish you to change careers between the two, resign your at your current job and apply to the other one. At either jobs you can miss as many work days as you want, you won't get fired for not showing up. Familiarize yourself with the cafe owner. Then he will ask for help, and you will want your body. Give him a body and you can get 5000 rubles. After that, I will ask for help every time I finish my work and get a chance to get money whenever I ask. * Work as a cleaning lady in an office building nearby. It is not available initially, either simply apply for and get the job on the market or go home with Tamara, who works in the kitchen, at the café. 100 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, up to twice per day. * Distribute flyers -> Go through the park to the Fair - 50 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, as often as you like * Sell your body -> Go through the park to the highway in the afternoon and talk to the prostitutes, they'll tell you what to do. Though you might want to have some spare money, for make-up, certain set of clothes and to pay your way out of bad surprises. You can work as long as you like until midnight. City Center * Working at Pussy-Cats -> Go to the mall. Monday to Friday, 14:30-15:00 for 2:15 hours. 800 rubles per day, can get fired for missing work for three days. * Work in the Diner Bystroeshka -> 100 rubles for 1:00 hour of work, up to twice a day. * Give blowjobs at the Nightclub's mens bathroom -> The nightclub is open from 18:00 to 4:00, to get in, you need a short skirted outfit and $250 dollars. While there, you can go to the mens bathroom and get either 1 or 2k for each cock you suck (the 2k amount goes along with an event). * Also at the Nightclub, there is a random chance that you will be approached by the club's manager, Erik. He will offer you regular work that you may perform multiple times each night. Accepting his offer will provide the benefit of not having to pay to enter the nightclub. Looking for Erik will give you a random job ranging from attracting customers to the club, handing out free drinks or even dancing and will pay at least $200r per job. * Work as a Glamour Model > At Aphrodite Photography, the PC can ask about being a model. Being truthful about your age and being brave (requires exhibition 20 or 30 at least) will take you through the interview process. If the PC is underage, they must ask for options which will lead to being told about the "Suspicious Character" that sometimes (randomly appears before entering the station) hangs around the Train Station. Paying him $30,000r will get the PC a fake passport. After this, return and reapply to Aphrodite Photography to begin work. You can be paid for modeling work twice a week with additional opportunities as your modeling skill and willingness to show yourself grows. * Work as a Commercial actress: this is one of the additional opportunities unlocked at random via Aphrodite photography. It is rare, but can pay several times the amount that normal modeling would pay. * If you meet as student Yarik in park and agree "cleanup work"- you can regularly obtain many money for "other services". Work accessible from 16 to 17 hours City industrial Area * Work in the barbecue restaurant -> Go to the barbecue and talk to the barmaid (Gene) several times in order to ask her for a job. 175 rubles for 30 minutes work, once a day. * Gamble at the casino -> Does this need an explanation? You payout depends on your luck. * Sell your body -> Go into the shop for sex toys in the "Red Light District" and into its basement. There you can watch a porn flick for 50 rubles, but sometimes you get the option to stick your finger into a hole in order to please someone. Not a reliable source of income, sometimes they tip you, sometimes not. You can do this as long as you can pay to get into the booth. Later in the game you'll get several jobs here, including working as a secretary and modelling. * After reconnecting with her Birth Father, the PC can meet him once a week at the Truck Complex and during interactions with him, ask for money. Earn By Saving * Eating a bagged lunch isn't as expensive as buying it at the school. * If you let Katja do your makeup, you save your own. * Starting a bank account will give you a line of credit for loans. Back Random encounters * If you defeat a thief in combat you will get a random amount of money. You need to have at least 1000 money in your purse for being robbed by a thief. The Hunt for Rapists * In the Central park of St.Petersburg main character can randomly encounter rapists, while walking during night (from 20pm to 7am). Action - walk around the park (or seek fairy), about 25% probability per walk. If your's character win the fight, she'll gain rapists wallet (1000-1500) as trophy. Physical stats 30+ and basic magical techniсs (mist+paralize+weak time deceleration) is enough to win fight (paralization allow to keep opponent in permanent stun). Character without magic need phis. stats about 50 (the more the better) to hunt effectively (not to win just single fight, but hunt all night). Resulting income is 4000-5000 per night. Of cause save/load can greatly boost this cash and prevent loses as well. Category:Game mechanic Category:Guides